


Communique

by mydetheturk



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesler wasn't the only member of CLU's forces to work in Argon. Nor was he the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smiley_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_anon/gifts).



> This was written for Sharn, and is part of the _[Tron Female Character Ficathon](http://infiniteviking.dreamwidth.org/312710.html)_. I hope you enjoy!  
>  Also, there are minor spoilers for Terminal, No Bounds, and Rendezvous.

Gorn had caught the glitching, traitorous Sentry when he was in Argon for one reason or another. It didn’t matter to her why he was there, only that he was suitably subdued for his repurposing. She was in Argon on CLU’s orders, and she wasn’t thrilled with it. To Gorn, Argon was in the middle of nowhere, a mistake that shouldn’t exist sitting on the edge of a Sea that no one should have to deal with. Shaking her head, Gorn turned to the identity disc of the traitor. She didn’t know his name, nor did she care to. Though what she’d seen through even just a cursory glance of his disc memory was evidence enough that he should have been derezzed on sight.

Making a call to CLU, Gorn waited until he answered to speak. “I have your Sentry, but I don’t know why. What do you want me to do with him, CLU?”

“Gorn, what I _want_ is for him to be derezzed, but what I _need_ is for you to add the data I’m about to send you into his programming.” A moment later, Gorn’s eyes widened as she read the data file CLU sent her.

“CLU… are you certain?” Gorn asked, flicking her eyes from the data to CLU to the Sentry and back to CLU. “What you’re asking me to do to him is…”

“I am, and I know. But he has information as to where our rouge Security Monitor is.” CLU tapped his fingers together. “I need that information.”

“Of course, CLU.” Closing the call, Gorn tapped the Sentry’s disc with an idle finger. “Interesting…”

\--

Gorn kept watch over Argon even through Tesler’s… occupation. Despite what Tesler may have thought, Gorn was the program that really worked CLU’s occupation in Argon.

Tesler was very overt, converting programs through open gestures. Gorn did more… subtle work.

They almost came to blows, one milicycle, when Gorn walked straight into Tesler’s throne room without resistance.

“Hello, Tesler. We need to talk,” Gorn said, the disdain on her face half-hidden by her contraption.

Tesler narrowed his eyes. “And who are you?” He demanded, standing to tower over her.

Unimpressed, Gorn stared up at him, simply stating, “I’m here because CLU asked me to talk to you about your Renegade and your handling of the Keller Situation.” Tesler seemed slightly taken aback by her words. It didn’t seem possible that anyone knew about what he had done to the scientist. “The Sentries talk, Tesler. And what they know, I know. And what I know, well, CLU knows as well.” Gorn tapped Tesler’s chest with a delicate finger. “You see, Tesler, the Sentries know who is really in charge, and they are horrible gossips.” Gorn stepped away from Tesler, just a little, putting more space between them. Tesler had slightly charged his hands in irritation, and Gorn wanted nothing to do with them. Turning the side of her face that was hidden by its covering, Gorn said, “You didn’t _really_ think CLU just sent you to Argon, did you, Tesler?” Confident that she’d made an impression, Gorn started walking from the room, passing by Paige on her way out.

Gorn nodded to her, and cut Paige off when she’d opened her mouth to speak. “I would look into the Medical center programs that were derezzed in Gallium, if I were you. Some new information may… come up,” Gorn said, pausing in her stride. Continuing on, Gorn saw Paige shut her mouth and cock her head to the side in curiosity. Reaching the doorway, Gorn smirked, startling Pavel who happened to be walking past. “Hello Pavel. Don’t mind me. I was on my way out.”

Pavel gaped, not expecting to see Gorn. He stared as she continued past him, smirk plastered on her face.

~~

Later, when she’d finished regaling CLU, Gorn sat back and waited for her orders. Or CLU’s commentary. Whichever came first.

“You say he ordered the slaughter of an entire medical facility, his second in command is a useless pile of pixels that keeps trying to overthrow him, and the only program in command there worth that is even fully capable of doing their job is a former medical program.” On his end of the communique, CLU sighed. “Right. How is our project doing?”

“Our project set off one of my alerts two milicycles ago. He was in Argon and his progress is moving swiftly,” Gorn replied. “I would say no less than a centicycle, but no more than a full cycle and the process will be complete.”

CLU’s smile was cold. “Good.”

~~

A quarter-cycle later, CLU contacted Gorn for a status update. He stared at her image on the screen, the sight of her forced smile shocking him for a moment. Some text appeared at the bottom of the screen.

_There was an accident. I am taking care of it._

“Oh?” CLU asked. He steepled his fingers together and looked at her pointedly.

_Our project is still moving along swiftly. Though there was a minor mishap._

“What do you mean ‘a mishap’?” CLU narrowed his eyes at Gorn, staring past the hapless smile and directly into her eyes.

Gorn didn’t look away. _The wayward Sentry. He set the programs of Argon against the Renegade even more than Tesler has been able to do._ She paused for a picocycle. _It is assumed he derezzed. I don’t believe it._

“I only believe a program derezzed if I see it happen. And knowing the… resilience of that particular Sentry, as well as whom he was trained by, I’m sending someone in to retrieve him,” CLU replied.

 _Who?_ Gorn typed back.

“Do you remember Dyson?” Gorn’s eyes were unamused; for all that she couldn’t frown, Gorn’s eyes conveyed her emotions perfectly.

 _Of course I do. If you recall, I’m the one that mentioned it would be a good idea to bring him here._ CLU nodded, a hand raising to concede her point.

“In any case, I am in fact already on my way to Argon, and I will be there within the time Tron’s programming cuts out. There’s a forward contingency intended to take Tron custody and finish the rectification. They will be there within the micro-hex.” Gorn nodded, eyes narrowing above the stretched smile.

 _I trust you know what you are doing,_ Gorn typed, her displeasure with the events clear.

“I do, Gorn. I do.”

_Good._

~~

“Sir, welcome to Argon, the only unfortunate news I have for you is the fact that the mechanics from Able’s Garage have effectively joined the rebellion and are likely going to join Tron who managed to escape the rectification chamber and is now back to full strength,” Gorn read from a data pad.

“Gorn. Congratulations on fixing your smile. You do look much better with a small smile,” CLU charmed, patting her cheek. “And I will send someone to deal with the mechanics. Tron is mine.”

“Sir?” Gorn cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. “Sir, what has you in such a good mood?”

CLU smiled. “Tron is within my grasp, Gorn, no matter the fact that he’s fully healed. He is _mine._ ”

“Then I suppose that the fact that he is currently in Argon is a good thing?” Gorn asked, consulting her data pad for the exact coordinates of the Security Monitor. “Dyson.” Gorn nodded to the other program and Dyson nodded in return.

“Gorn,” Dyson replied. The two watched as CLU strode to the front of the group of Black Guards that had gathered.

“We are here to take care of an _uprising_ against perfection. Some of you will be with me, removing the leaders of the insurrection and the others will be hunting down the members of this rebellion,” CLU announced. He waved his hand and a little more than half of the Black Guards moved away, off to hunt down the rebellious programs of Argon. The other half stayed where they were, watching CLU expectantly.

“Sir, how are you feeling about actually reprogramming Tron?” Gorn asked, staring at CLU with a calm confidence.

“Good.”


End file.
